Love in the Midst of War
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: How will it end for the two cousins, Bellatix and Sirius, of the Noble House of Black? One shot, please be warned there are some sexually graphic scenes.


I simply love Bellatrix Lestrange and all of the crazy, love obessed drama that she brings to the series. I wanted to show that she is still a woman and she wants to be loved and wants the simple things in life. I make no money off of my fics, I do it purely out of enjoyment. So, PLEASE READ and if you feel like it leave me a little review. ENJOY!

The storm outside reminded her of the storm that was about to come. The storm he brought with him. The storm Sirius could cause within her body. Bellatrix, lying against the Forest Green bed sheets, she traced every touch of his tongue from the previous night with the tips of her fingers. The war between good and evil was raging. Then, there was the two of them. The epitome of evil and the epitome of goodness. The two of them were gambling with family, their hearts, their lives, and the destiny of the wizarding world. What did destiny have in store for the two first cousins of the noble House of Black? A crackling of thunder followed by a loud knock pulled Bellatrix from her thoughts.

"Bella, are you going to let me in?" Sirius asked through the door with an edge of worry creeping into his voice.

Bellatrix rose from the bed as quickly as her reflexes would allow and hurried to the door. Only cracking the door about a good inch, she replied, "of course, what took you so long?"

Sirius entered. Only seconds after Bellatrix closed the door, Sirius' lips came crashing down in a furry of passion upon hers. Tonight she was his. She would always be his. Bella could only give into the passion. Bellatrix slowly began to massage the front of his pants. This caused Sirius to release a throaty groan. Sirius began to grow hard as her strokes increased. He began to fondle and roughly squeeze her ample sized breasts. This caused her thighs to become slightly moist, due to the absence of panties.

It was not long before the room was filled with the sweet scent of sex. The candles flickered back and forth, mimicking the sway of Bellatrix's hips as she rode Sirius.

His judgment was overcome with the desires of the human body. For the likes of him, he could not remember how this got so out of hand. One minute she was screaming at him for his fondness of Muggles and his betrayal of blood purity. The next minute, his hands running all over her body like a mischievous child running about in a antique shop. Only with her, he received the greatest pleasure he believed a woman could bestow upon a man.

The quickening of Bellatrix's breathe pulled him from this memory and into the present. He wanted to possess her, to hurt her, to make her feel the pain he suffered. "Don't cum just yet, Bella," and with this being said, Bella was beneath him elevating her hips to match his fierce thrusts. "Roll over." Before she could completely submerge herself into his ecstasy, Sirius pulled out of her moist opening. He let a split second of loneliness creep throughout her body. There they were staring at each other, in silence, letting only the thunder outside speak for them.

But this was interrupted by Sirius, "roll over" and Bella did so without any question. Never had she given herself to any man, not even her husband. What was it about him? Sirius, of all people, made her want to please him. Even at the price of her discomfort.

Once she was face down in the sheets and waiting for her 'punishment' Bellatrix wanted him to take his time. She wanted him to make her beg for him to stop, she needed to be punished. How could she do this spread her legs to a blood traitor...to her cousin? Just a soon as that thought passed

Bellatrix's mind her arse was invaded. Those eight and a half inches made her grip the sheets and bite a pillow to contain a much warranted scream.

Watching Bella tense up only excited him and so he buried his manhood up to the hilt. Bella only increased the pressure she applied to the sheets, and tried to imagine what it would be like if she and Sirius could go away. But the pounding of Sirius into her ass only made the fantasy scatter like a broken dish dropped by shaken women.

You needed it. How could I let you seduce me you are the enemy but... I love you. And I hate you. But I want you... even when you mean me only harm. I still love you. You wished death upon me for betraying the family. I only wanted a long life for you. You hated me because I betrayed...you, not the family. I wanted to punish you and myself. Maybe we both deserved death. For wanting death you hated me, but I will always love you. I will always love my Bella. A mixture of hatred and love clouded Sirius' mind.

At her end she could only beg him to stop, but he only increased the pace of each thrust and Bella's moans and pleas only went to another pitch. 'that's right Bella I want them to hear us, let them come and see.' The idea of being caught, not having to walk in silent shame made both of them cum on cue.

Spent, Sirius collapsed on top of Bellatrix, only to come down from this high he felt when in was buried inside of her. Unbeknownst to Sirius, tears began to rim the outskirts of Bellatrix's from her discomfort, but because it was over. He would have to leave. He never stayed he couldn't , he wouldn't. Not here at least, not at Malfoy Manor. With Voldemort in the opposite wing, that would be too much of a discovered they both would be killed. She could not bear the thought of losing him. She would kill, at least not try, if Voldemort did anything to hurt him. She loved him, needed him.

Sirius rolled of Bellatrix and disengaged himself before wrapping his arm around her. "Bella, look at me...please"

"No" she replied trying not to let any sign of emotion creep into her voice.

"Don't cry, I am sorry, I am so sorry"

"For..." Bellatrix replied finally mustering up enough courage to look him in the eye.

"Why are crying?" Sirius asked not running his fingers through her hair.

"I am afraid of losing you" Bella said now propping herself up on her left elbow.

" You will never lose me, Bella."

"I love you Bella," Sirius said tracing the outline of Bella's lips as she fought back tears.

"I love you too, Sirius." Bella whispered as she knew what was about to come next.

Sirius placed a solemn kiss on her forehead before getting up in search of his clothes. Bella could only watch, as the man she had loved since the age of two prepared to leave. He cracked the door a few inches and cast a finale glance at Bella. His Bella. Transfiguring into a dog, he silently went on his way. Bella quickly got out her wand and with a quick swipe in the air the door was closed.

The storm outside and within her body had both subsided.

**A Week Later**

Sirius had been back and yes, he set her body ablaze with his every touch. The way he moved his tongue around her pearl, caused violent spasms within her upper body, that Bellatrix secretly hoped would never end. Sensing that Bellatrix was about to cum Sirius raised up and braced himself between her legs, and looked her over from her head to her moist and ready opening.

"Your beautiful Bella" he said as he bent his head slightly to the side and kissed her thigh that was lying over his right shoulder. "...my Bella" and with that Sirius entered her swiftly, but gently. That night something came over them, and the two of them made love for what seemed for hours. Neither one of them spoke, not wanting to be the one to break the spell. But as usual it was time for him to creep back into the night, and for her to go on like nothing ever happened. How much longer could she go on like this? Both of them knew the time was near for the two of them to make a choice.

**Two Months Later**

Bella had been in the company of her sister and her family, the other lower level death eaters, and of course the Dark Lord himself. For the past three weeks, she hoped that no one noticed her change in attitude, especially the Dark Lord. Sitting there listening to the Dark Lord go on about killing members of the Order of the Phoenix, bothered her. Not the killing of the other members only that of Sirius.

""So I have put the mission in the hands of Mrs. Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy" Voldemort said, the mentioning of her married name brought her out of her thoughts and slightly angered her, but what can one do except accept the Dark Lord's orders and hope that everything goes according to plan.

""Mrs. Lestrange, were you paying attention, I noticed that you haven't been...here in the present I mean, surely I hope your outside activities haven't become a distraction" Voldemort said with a hint of edginess creeping in his voice, and he gave her a, what seemed like a raised eyebrow look, if he had eyebrows.

A faint, "of course My Lord, I have no distractions, I have been under the weather lately."" Seemed to be sufficient enough for Voldemort to quickly choose another victim.

""Malfoy?" Voldemort said now directing his death gaze toward Lucius.

""Yes, My Lord, we will not fail you." replied Malfoy with a slight nod of his head.

""Good see that you don't the consequences could prove...fatal," and with those closing remarks Voldemort apparated without a sound.

Fumbling around in the prophesy room at the Ministry of Magic with someone whom she considered to be an absolute joke for a wizard, Bellatrix could not seem to stay focused on the task at hand. It was only 6 weeks ago Bella woke up nauseated and barely made it to the bathroom before she vomited. She was in denial, but a visit in disguise to a Muggle hospital in London, yes Muggle this matter demanded the uttermost discreetness, changed that sense of denial into fear. Terminating the baby, his baby seemed out of the question. She was 38 years old, the clock was of course ticking down... maybe this was her only chance to have the family or at least a piece of the family she had secretly desired for years.

One moment she, Lucius, and a few other death eaters were in a standoff...with children. Not a moment too soon, spells were flying all around her. She turned around and saw Sirius with the Potter boy, defending him. Bella hoped that Sirius would take the little half-blood and run. In an instant the Dark Lord sent the killing curse straight at Sirius, and before he disappeared into the veil, Sirius saw his Bella for the last time and mouthed "I love you"' and was gone forever.

Bella was too stunned to breathe, her heart broke into a million pieces. ""You see Mrs. Lestrange, I told you about distractions," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face' "now you can join him." Before Voldemort finished his sentence, he shot the killing curse at Bella who barely managed to get out of the way, and retaliated with the killing curse herself.

""You whore, you dare raise your wand against me!?""Voldemort screamed with shock etched on his face, "you bitch.. you will pay for this!""

Bella knew that in her present state she couldn't keep dodging cursing. Especially against Voldemort, she was an accomplished duelist, but she could not match that of the Dark Lord himself.

Bella was prepared to dodge another curse but it was blocked by Albus Dumbledore. At the moment, she seized the opportunity and quickly disappeared into the Floo. She hated to admit it, but she owed the old man one.

1 Year Later

That night has all but passed from the memory of Bellatrix. Now known as Elizabeth Blackwell. She could never forget Sirius nor did she ever want to, but how could she when their son looked exactly like his father. Bella watched as Padfoot Sirius Blackwell slept. According to Narcissa, who managed to secretly write once every two weeks, the war was still raging, but that no longer concerned Elizabeth. She knew that her life was still in jeopardy as long as the Dark Lord still existed. But as she continued to watch Padfoot, she was overcome with joy and the troubles of the wizarding world seemed a world away.


End file.
